


The Night with the 104th Scouts

by fubar_berturtle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Bertolt Hoover, Drunk Bertolt, Drunk Everyone, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Dead Characters, Porn with Feelings, Reibert - Freeform, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Top Reiner Braun, Yumikuri/Yumihisu, springles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fubar_berturtle/pseuds/fubar_berturtle
Summary: Reiner, Bertolt, and Everyone enjoying their day off as a Scout and having drinks together, also sharing interesting stories. Neither do they know, Bertholdt gets dirty when he's drunk. Like, dirty as fuck. And Reiner will be the one who will make him even more dirtier.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 52





	The Night with the 104th Scouts

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. This contains a MAJOR SEX SCENE!! So be prepared. ;)

As everyone’s gathered on the barracks, Jean suddenly went in with 3 bottles of wine. All of the 104th scouts looked at him. How did that bastard sneak 3 bottles of wine inside the barracks? "Oi! Since we're on a day-off, I decided to sneak bottles of wine here since we can't drink it in the dining area!" Jean told the scouts. Everyone jumped in joy. Jean shushed them so they can't get caught. "Oi! Shut up! This is a secret so shut your mouths if you all don't want us to get caught." They all sat down on the floor together and built a circle, surrounding the 3 bottles of wine and mugs. But Bertholdt decided to sit on the bunk bed as he looks at them. Reiner is sitting in front of him with the group.

Jean opened the first bottle and poured it on everyone's mugs. It was 3 big bottles so the first bottle was perfect for the first shot. "Hey, what if we share interesting stories about you guys?" Connie suggested and everyone agreed. "Oh-oh! I have one!" Sasha raised her hand first. Everyone started to lend their ears to Sasha's story.

"When I was still small, my father always told me that whatever meat I'll get on hunting, I should cook it tenderly on low-medium heat on the pan with homemade butter and thyme! I tried it with medium-rare meat and it was perfect!" Sasha shared her story. As always, the typical Sasha loves meat over anything. I mean, food. All food. Sasha was always the girl on the whole Scouts who finishes 14 trays of food when it's lunch or dinner time. But even if she eats a lot, she doesn't gain weight!

"Ohh, maybe you should share that, Sasha! That would be awesome!" Connie told Sasha as she started drooling over it. She always drools over food even though she is only thinking of it. "I have one." Mikasa with her cold-shivering voice. As always. "I remember Eren wrapping this scarf around my neck when we were still kids. After that, I never took it off. Unless it gets dirty." Mikasa told everyone. Everyone was straight-faced. Yeah, Mikasa always tell stories with Eren, always. "Oi, Mikasa! What did I tell you about saying the backstory of that scarf?"

"Gomen," Mikasa said and pulled the scarf again up to her mouth. Covering it. "What about you, Reiner?" Connie asks Reiner about what interesting story he has. "Well, I have one. But I don't think it's that interesting though." Bertholdt looks at his blonde, think hair as Reiner started talking. "Back when Bertl and I were still kids, we often go around our hometown to pick flowers. I pick the ones that have a strong fragrance. Then, when I smell more, I'll make a flower crown then I'll make Bertholdt wear it." Bertholdt started to flutter as he hears that childhood memory again. He looks down with pink cheeks as he tries his best not to smile.

"That's sweet! What flowers are those though?" Historia asks Reiner about the flowers he used to pick back then. "Oh, It's Lily of the valley with Jasmine! Bertholdt likes those flowers a lot so whenever we walk through the fields, I would always pick those flowers for him." Everyone was in awe. "Ha! Well, I'll share mine as well." Ymir blattered and wraps her arm around Historia's shoulder. "Back when I was still in Shiganshina, I was still confused about my sexuality back then. But, after the attack happened and joined the Cadets, I realized that I am really attracted to this one girl.." Ymir looks at Historia with a smirk on her face. Historia fluttered which made Ymir laughed. "Ugh." Eren groaned in disgust. Ymir rolls her eyes and drank the mug filled with wine. 

"Anybody else? No? Okay." Jean asks and as soon as he was about to drink, Connie pats him in the back hard which made Jean choke on his wine. Everyone on the barrack laughed as a bit of wine came out of Jean's nose. Which is, painful. After a few hours of drinking, everyone is a bit tipsy now. Except for Reiner. He can handle strong wine with no problem. But Bertholdt? is starting to go drunk. Yeah, he gets drunk quickly. Bertholdt is now wrapping his arms around Reiner's neck and shoulders. While Ymir and Historia are laughing together while Ymir makes Historia drink a mug full of wine. Connie and Sasha are doing those weird kung fu positions again as they are both a bit drunk now.

Jean and Eren, of course, having a random brawl again while Mikasa watches them with Armin. Reiner and Bertholdt tho are only the sweet chads on the barrack. Bertholdt started kissing the top of Reiner's head. Indicating that the wine is kicking on his system pretty strong. Yup, Bertholdt can be really sweet, and horny too, when he's drunk. "That tickles a bit, Bertl," Reiner whispers. But he didn't stop. And kept on kissing Reiner on his head. "Yeeer just.. too beautiful in my eyes.. ya know?" Bertholdt, with a drunk accent. Reiner chuckles a bit. “Oh yeah?! What if I told you, your face looks like a horse?” 

Eren shouted in front of Jean’s face. Yeah, they kept on fighting until some Garrison guards hear. But luckily, Mikasa and Armin stopped them. Finally. Bertholdt is so drunk that he started kissing Reiner’s nape. Which made Reiner shiver a little. “Uhh, Bertl. It’s inappropriate to do that here.” Reiner whispered to the drunk Bertholdt that is hugging him on the back. “I can’t hold it much longeeeer… You’re just.. yer know... too hot to handleee…” Bertholdt murmured and Reiner let out a soft chuckle. Which made Bertholdt turn on even more. 

“Come on, let’s go up to our bed. Everyone’s drunk now. They will probably don’t give a fuck about us now.” Reiner told Bertholdt and he agreed. He pulls away so that Reiner can go up first. Bertholdt slowly went up next to Reiner but Reiner assisted him so that he doesn’t fall because of how drunk he is right now. As they both shared the small bunk bed together. Reiner decided to cover them both with the blanket. As they are now both covered, Reiner smashed his lips onto Bertholdts. Bertholdt kissed him back deeper than him. They didn’t care about their drunk friends who are probably going to throw up later below them. 

As Reiner slips his tongue inside Bertholdt’s mouth, Bertholdt let out a soft moan. Probably no one hears because they’re all laughing and having a fight or whatever. Reiner’s spine shivers as his hand started traveling inside Bertholdt’s pajama. As Reiner’s hand slips inside, he made soft tugs on Bertholdt’s cock as they keep kissing and their tongues grazing upon each other. Bertholdt is starting to moan inside Reiner’s mouth but luckily, their kisses suppressed it.

Reiner pulls away to make Bertholdt turn around. As he made him turn, Reiner pulled his pajama down a bit. Exposing his rock-hard cock. He then pulls Bertholdt’s pajama down to his knees and pulls Bertholdt’s waist towards him. Which made his cock graze between his cheeks. Reiner then wraps his left arm to his waist to pump his cock, while the other arm is around Bertholdt’s head to cover his mouth from moaning too loud.

Reiner left Bertholdt’s cock to suck two of his fingers to prepare Bertholdt for a while. As he pulls his fingers away, he slowly slid his fingers inside Bertholdt. Bertl let out a soft moan inside Reiner’s hand. Reiner pushed it deeper, hitting his prostate. He scissors his fingers and thrusts it also. Bertholdt started murmuring his moans to Reiner’s hand. “Please..” Bertholdt whispered but muffled. 

Reiner licks his neck a long stroke. “Not yet. I’ll make you ready first.” Reiner whispered on Bertholdt’s ear with a deep and hot voice. Which probably made Bertholdt horny even more. As Reiner felt that Bertholdt is now ready, he pulls his fingers out to pump his cock and place the tip on his entrance. “What did you say a while ago?” Reiner whispered to Bertholdt’s neck. “P—please..” Bertholdt muffled and Reiner suddenly pushed his cock inside him.

Bertholdt arches his back a bit as he felt Reiner’s cock hitting his sweet spot immediately after he smashed in. Reiner then moved one of Bertholdt’s legs pushing it towards his tummy so he can gain more access. He then started thrusting his hips as he pumps Bertholdt’s cock on every thrust he is doing. Bertholdt is muffling his moans on Reiner’s hand as Reiner fucked him hard but steady. So that the bed doesn’t squeak that much. 

“Ahh... Reiner..” Bertholdt whispered and Reiner keeps on hitting his sweet spot inside him. He then kisses Bertl’s neck and licks. As soon as he feels that he is near, he pumps Bertl’s cock even faster. Bertl’s probably losing his mind now since Reiner can’t see his face. As soon as Reiner is feeling his cock shooting his seeds, he slammed himself inside Bertholdt to spill it deep inside of him. Bertholdt arched his back and can’t take it any longer as well. 

He shoots out his seeds on Reiner’s hand as well. Reiner groans as he let his seed shoot out inside Bertholdt. After that, they pant and Reiner took his hand off Bertholdt’s mouth. He made Bertl turn around again to look at his fluttered, drunk, and tired face. He was perfect in his point of view. Astonishingly perfect. Reiner licked Bertholdt’s seed on his hand and smiled.

“Oi you two! Thought you were asleep? But then I heard something quite similar to what I’ve heard before.” 

Ymir uttered who is below them. The two widen their eyes. 

“Shit.”


End file.
